pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Sin Update
Can't wait to lol around with Repeating Strike and Unsuspecting Strike, if both attacks count the big damage then that is massively OP. :usrs? Where did you see this? I'm a little pissed that it's not dervish stuff Zzz. -- Karate Jesus 18:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::srs, sin leak but no derv leak is weak. AP nerf makes me sad. Life Guardian 18:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Deep Wound, Blind, AND Deep Wound?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, that sucks. I guess they wanted to change some sin stuff since the new hero is supposedly a sin. Kind of sucks. Someone find a dervish leak :D. Also, Life, the "Life" part of your sig blends with the background in the new look. -- Karate Jesus 20:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, I have info that says VoR mes, stand necros, and heal party are getting the axe thursday too.--TahiriVeila 21:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Also KJ: my sources tell me that they've basically given up on dervishes, haven't talked about them in weeks. They're almost 100% focuses on cantha content atm.--TahiriVeila 21:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, all of that sucks. I didn't know VoR was that popular still in PvP, but I've only been GvG'ing lately. Glad to see heal party getting the axe, but I'm surprised about the stand necros. They're not so OP that they warrant nerfing. ::I can't believe they're not touching dervs. -- Karate Jesus 22:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, guess who's a dick. -- Karate Jesus 22:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now's a good time to say I made that all up, but nice to see how gullable people are. frostels 06:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Being a nigger should be bannable. Life Guardian 07:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Tbh, I couldn't care less. I managed to get people to post shit in the thread that confirmed a lot of stuff that I thought was going to happen. Also, I'm sure it pisses off the Live Team to see that there are still leaks :D -- Karate Jesus 16:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I am proud that people took the AP nerf srsly lol. frostels 19:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i wonder if lifesteal would be rounded up--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) KJ and frost, check msn asap--TahiriVeila 21:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Nerfed blight monks, those mother fuckers. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Where's the proof of this, has anyone from the Live Team said this and if so could they link it? Or is this simply a rumor? :::::::::Read the entire page next time. Frosty made this up as a joke. The real leaks are on Guru. -- Karate Jesus 02:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I have read the entire page, including that forum post you created in Guru. My question to you is: Why? Why go to the effort to post overly speculative judgments on things that may not even occur at all? You even state that in your original post, so it's even more bewildering. It's like alot of the overly speculative forum threads people made when SF was going to be nerfed a year ago, but never actually happened. I don't buy into rumors mainly because it's nothing but baseless claims with no proof. Or, if you do indeed have proof, then Anet probably wouldn't look very lightly on you. :::::::::::because people like speculation? frostels 18:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::This page is nonsense, but the guru thread is actually what's going to happen. Life Guardian 18:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: ::::::::::::First of all, that statement is ridiculous. What's Anet going to do to me? I haven't signed any NDA, so Anet has no right to sue me or even try to ban me from the game. Leaks happen REALLY often in GW...like REALLY often. ::::::::::::Second of all, if you want to see the proof, email me. I'd be happy to show you. -- Karate Jesus 18:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nice update... oh wait.